Hard and Fast
by Razer Athane
Summary: Two words that should never be thought of when falling in love. -Xiaoyin, Oneshot-


_Disclaimer:__ Don't own Tekken. No idea why I wrote this, either XD_

* * *

**HARD AND FAST**

* * *

**Hard **and **fast**.

Two words that should never be put together in the field of falling in love.

_God _I hate it.

I can't even think straight anymore. It's so **hard** to even try. Everything's blurry. So blurry…

I can't hear Miharu's talking to me about this teacher she hates. She's talking too **fast**.

All I can think of is you. And it's _very_ annoying.

I never thought I'd fall for you so **hard **and **fast.** _That _is what is so annoying about it.

Oh no. I could never hate thinking of you, of your dark eyes, of your soft black hair.

It's just that your face is always in my head. You're always laughing. You're always smiling.

…In my head.

In reality, you have this **hard **exterior that I can barely get through. You have a dangerously **fast** punch.

At least, when I've watched you train from my window so many times before.

I wish you'd look at me right now. I'm wishing very **hard** but I know no one's going to hear me.

Nah, I know what you're doing instead. You're trying to get back home as **fast **as possible.

Most probably to polish up on that **hard **exterior and immerse yourself in those damn books again.

You're walking as **fast** as Miharu is talking to me.

Why don't you ever look my way, Jin? Is it too **hard **for you…?

Am I supposed to just… wait here, silently hoping that you'll develop a **fast **crush on me, like I have?

**Hard **and **fast**… it's so dangerous in this field.

It's like you're in an arena and you're looking elsewhere… Then boom! A **hard **and **fast** attack hits you.

"Xiao!! You alright?" Miharu asks me slowly.

My stupid voice comes out in a soft groan, "Huh?"

I feel two hands lifting me up gently, the grip **hard**… afraid to drop me.

I fell over. There we go, I was so busy off in my own little world that I fell… **hard** and **fast**.

How fucking laughable.

My brown eyes ever so slowly crawl to look at the grip on my arm. And then I smile softly, "Thanks, Jin."

Miharu's voice is back on the **fast **road, "Well, this is where I leave. See you two at school tomorrow!"

Then she's gone from my sight. I find it **hard** to keep up with her, with my eyes.

She doesn't live too far from the Mishima Manor, you know. About a five or ten minute walk.

So she's always leaving around now. And then I'm left trying to break through the **hard** exterior of Jin.

I've tried so **hard** to get through there, and so **fast** to break through, but it never works.

The stupid remainder of the journey always goes so **fast** because I'm always staring him –

Damn you!! Stop it!! Stop invading my every thought!! I have a life of my own you know!!

…You're just in it a lot, considering I live with you, and we go to the same school –

Oh for fuck's sake –

I can feel him staring at me with his **hard** eyes… Don't look Xiao, don't fucking look.

…I looked.

"Are you okay Xiao?" He asks me softly, so gently.

"Yeah."

He smiles a little, a shy smile, as I look away. We start walking again, "What are you thinking about?"

_You._ "Nothing."

"You have been immersed in deep thoughts lately… It is **hard** to find the normal you in there."

I inwardly smirk. We're talking about me. This is new. Very new. And it came up very **fast**.

"Hm…"

"Where is the normal Xiao? I need some help from her…"

"She's here…" I reply slowly, my hands now behind my back, "What's up?"

Jin's hand tightens on his school bag. The movement was rather **fast**, "I have a problem."

"Start from the beginning, Jin."

And the moment he does, I feel a **hard** nail hammer me in the heart so fucking **fast** that it kills.

"There's… someone I really care about, but I do not know how to tell her."

I smile dryly. I guess at least I'm getting through the **hard** exterior a little, "Who is she?"

He doesn't answer. He pretends he didn't hear and continues, "I am not good with this type of stuff…"

And you think I would be? Please.

"So…" He says slowly in his gentle voice, "I do not know what to do in this type of situation."

"Does she know you?" I inquire.

Wait. Stupid question. _Everyone_ knows you. Word of you spread around Mishima High so **fast**.

Hesitance, "Yeah…"

I look at him from the corner of my eye, seeing his face absorbed in his shoes, "Do you talk with her?"

Another stupid question. _Every girl _follows you, trying to get your attention. Every single one of them.

Miharu and I are lucky. We worked so **hard** to become your friend. I wouldn't trade it for anything.

…Anything… Though hearing this is killing me like a poison. It's moving so **fast** through me…

More hesitance, "Yeah."

"Well what's so hard about talking to her?"

"I do not know what to do…" He says sadly, before slowly and softly adding, "Or what to say…"

We've stopped outside the Mishima Manor now. I look up to the blue sky and say, "Just talk to her."

"I just did…"

Those three words shot through me so **hard** and **fast** that I almost didn't believe it.

I look to him slowly, and find that he's still absorbed in his shoes. Stop looking at your shoes, Jin.

He sighs silently. I can't hear it but I can see it in the way that you're breathing.

His head snaps up. He looks to me, his cheeks a bit red. I can feel the blush on my cheeks spread, **fast**.

Jin's dark eyes are staring into mine so **hard**. There is a gentle warmth within them.

I _suppose_ falling in love **hard** and **fast** isn't so bad, _sometimes_…

It's torturous normally. But I suppose you got to be patient, even though I'm not patient. He is, though.

He, however, is also a very gentle person with a **hard** exterior, unlike me.

…And I just got through it real **fast** in record time. I was his first friend. And now… this. Go me!

I don't have to reply. I can't. It's too **hard**. This was too **fast**. Even if I could though, I still wouldn't.

You were always quiet. Maybe you can tell by the looks on people's faces, or eyes, what they're thinking.

There was nothing for me to do at all but look away all too **fast** and smile softly. I know you know…

* * *


End file.
